Kakorrhaphiophobia
by Non Malum
Summary: After Sherlock reveals to John that he is still alive, they meet Jim's sister. Yet, what is Moriarty is no longer their main concern? What if there was another player in this game, biding their time before they show up. No MorMor, Seb/OC, though.


**A/N: Okay, so I have recently discover the show Sherlock on BBC… And Jim Moriarty has got to be the most AMAZING character out there XD **

**I love how changeable his emotions are, it's so cute :)**

**So here we go, time for a try at this (no-longer) new archive… **

**And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I always hate my first chapters.**

**_**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK**_**

**This story was started on 2/09/12 at 6:03 p.m.**

Sherlock laid on the couch as John continued to rant on and on about how irresponsible he was.

"Seriously Sherlock? I can't believe you faked your own death and didn't have the brains to tell me!" John hissed, and Sherlock groaned.

"Yes, John, we've been over the fact that I should have told you, but as I also clarified… If you had known, it could have gotten out and Moriarty's men could have killed you! And your blood is one who's I don't want on my hands…" Sherlock said, before he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"John, can you get the door, I'm recovering from death over here," Sherlock said dryly, and John glared before swiftly walking to the door and opening it to see a woman around the age of 28 leaning on the doorframe and wearing huge black sunglasses.

"Hello? Can I help you?" John asked, and the woman's head snapped up, some black hair coming loose from the bun sitting like a queen atop her head.

"Oh, yes, one second…" She said, speaking into her phone, "Yes James… Of course… Okay, fine! I'll pick up some stupid painkillers! Now lay back down in bed and get some rest! I'm getting a doctor now for you… Yes, he's qualified!" She said, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses. "Good… Bye James, see you in a little bit!"

Snapping the phone shut, she turned her attention to John.

"Hi, the name's Alice. I have a… relative who's been shot, and I was wondering if you two could help me… I know it's sudden, and I'm a stranger, but he may die, and I don't know who else to turn to…" Alice said, and suddenly Sherlock was standing in the doorframe, causing Alice to jump back a little.

"Where is he?" Sherlock asked, and Alice smiled.

"He's back at my home, here, I've got a car you can ride in," Alice said, leading the way down the steps and opening the door of the nearest black car.

As Sherlock stepped in, he noticed the severely tinted windows, but he wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the license plate before he was seated in the back with John and Miss Alice.

Suddenly, the car roared to life, and they were speeding along the roads, until Sherlock recognized the sounds of the country roads when they began to bump along at a slower pace.

Alice leaned forwards and tapped on the glass, which retracted easily to show a medium-sized man with another pair of black sunglasses on.

"Seb-ster, mind if we speed things up a bit?" She asked, and suddenly the speed rose to 90 miles per hour. Alice smiled. "Thanks, Sebs!"

"So, I suppose you're a criminal?" Sherlock asked, and Alice froze, her arm rising up to pull the sunglasses off.

She turned to look at Sherlock, and her brown eyes reflected shock, and… Anger?

"Why would you say something like that?" Alice asked, sitting back in her seat and staring at Sherlock carefully.

"It's just the tinted windows and the pistol sticking out of your pocket, nothing much," Sherlock said, and Alice's eyes widened.

Her mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before snapping shut as she thought. She turns to face Sherlock, and sadness was in her eyes.

"Criminals aren't all bad… Next time, remember that they have families before you allow them to kill-…" Alice was cut off as the car pulled to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

"What was that?" Sherlock asked, and Alice shook her head.

"Never mind… Follow me," She muttered, opening the door and swiftly walking over to the front door.

Wiggling the handle, she managed to get it un-jammed and swiftly ran up the stairs, Sherlock and John following close behind. Suddenly, they came to a door. It looked like it was made of metal, with a silver door handle. She cracked open the door, and ushered Sherlock and John inside in front of her, shutting the door calmly behind her and locking it where they couldn't see. Hearing a small moan, Alice quickly walked towards the huge bed in the corner, where the covers were covering up someone. Sherlock and John followed close behind, Sherlock eyeing everything for a means of escape and John going into doctor mode.

"Alice?" Said a small voice from under the covers, and Sherlock and John froze in recognition.

"Yes, Jim?" Alice asked, and the covers were slightly pulled down to reveal an extremely pale face with black hair and brown eyes peering around the room until they landed on Sherlock and John.

The eyes widened, and the covers were lowered, confirming the detective and the doctor's suspicions.

"Why Sherlock, how nice of you to visit me! And Watson, you look strange without explosives strapped to you!" Moriarty said cheerfully, as Sherlock pulled his gun out in defense.

Suddenly, Alice was standing in between Jim and Sherlock, glaring furiously with her own gun drawn.

"Touch him and so help me, I will make everything he did to you appear to be child's play!" She threatened, her gun pointed at Sherlock's heart as John and Moriarty stared on, one in fear and the other in amusement.

"So what, you brought us here to be killed?" John asked, and Alice gave a crooked grin.

"Actually, I need your help, Doctor Watson… James got shot by an… unsavory character and he needs treatment immediately… So I went to the only doctor I could trust, and who wouldn't contact the police," Alice said, sitting in the chair by the bed and smirking confidently.

"What makes you think I'll help?" John asked, and Sherlock narrowed his eyes when Jim smirked.

"Just ask Sherlock what happens when you don't comply… I suppose he's told you _why_ he killed himself, already," Alice said, and John glanced at Sherlock before sighing.

"Yeah, he-" He started before being interrupted.

"Miss Moriarty?" Moran's voice came from the doorway, and she looked over to see him standing there confidently with a sniper rifle strapped to his back. His short brown hair combed over and kind of sloppy, and his small suit looking a bit ruffled with a small patch of what seemed like blood on the sleeve. He was tall and skinny, but you could see the muscles muscles through the suit.

"Ah yes, Seb-ster, what do you need?" Alice asked, and Moran seemed to relax.

"Miss Alice, Maria is here for her assignment, what should I tell her?" Moran asked, and Alice sighed.

"Keep an eyes on Mycroft, don't kill him, just keep an eye on him… He's trouble…" Alice said and Moran nodded and left the room.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the bed, and Alice spun around to see Jim trying to sit up and the lamp on the bedside table smashed against the floor. Watson and Sherlock had retreated back a few steps, away from the red shards of glass. Suddenly, Jim slumped back and gasped in pain. Alice rushed forwards, stepping on the glass with her boots and stooping next to the bed.

"Jim, what's wrong? Did you try to get up? You need to rest, I'll have Doctor Watson patch you right up," Alice said as Moriarty lost consciousness.

Watson walked up slowly, and Alice raised the covers slightly to reveal Jim's left leg that was poorly bandaged and the bandage was slowly turning redder. Her face paled, and she turned to Doctor Watson. Her brown eyes widened in horror as she took deep breaths.

"Just… Just fix it, _now_!" She pleaded, and Watson sighed before coming closer and starting to unravel the bandage before Alice took off at a sprint out of the room with Sherlock cautiously following.

He followed closely as she ran into the living quarters and over to the window, throwing it open and gasping in fresh air. Her black hair draped over her face.

"Hello Sherlock," She stated, and Sherlock walked closer.

"How do you know Moriarty?" Sherlock asked, and Alice chuckled.

"He's my younger brother, by about a year…" Alice said, turning from the window and sitting on the sofa.

Sherlock slowly approached and sat down next to her, before opening his mouth to speak.

"So, since Moriarty is a 'Consulting Criminal', are you also one?" Sherlock asked, and Alice laughed.

"No, not really… I help Jim with some criminal activities, but I mostly just keep him from committing heinous crimes without just reason, or just going completely insane from loneliness."

Sherlock nodded, and then John walked into the room, looking tired and wiping his hands on a towel. He looked between Sherlock and Alice and coughed politely to get their attention. Both of their heads shot up to see John smirking, before catching Alice's frown and putting on a straight face.

"Okay, so Moriarty is fine, he didn't kill me when I changed the bandages, and he should heal quite nicely… So, are you going to kill us now?" John asked, and Alice shook her head.

"How much do I owe you?" Alice asked, and John's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're going to pay me?" John asked, and Alice nodded.

"How much? I would offer you the crown jewels, but Richard Brooke currently has possession of them." Alice said, keeping a straight face as John looked confused.

She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm _kidding, _Jeez! Seb-ster! Get the safe with the money! Safe 101, please! Thanks, Sebington!" Alice yelled, without waiting for a reply.

Suddenly, Moran walked in with a safe, and Alice smiled and hugged him as he put the safe down. He rolled his eyes and eyes Sherlock and John carefully.

"You aren't going to pay them, are you?" Moran asked, and Alice blushed.

"Sorry, Seb-ster! But money is of no concern for my little brother's health!" Alice announced, and they heard a small growl from Jim's room.

"I heard that, Alisa!" Jim yelled, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's Alice, you little twat!" Alice yelled, and they heard a small chuckle come from the other room.

"Ugh… Brothers… What you gonna do, right, Sherlock? And the same goes for your alcoholic sister and her wife? Or is it just a girlfriend? I see you recently went shopping, and Sherlock, this is not a three nicotine problem, for your information," Alice said, and John looked shocked while Sherlock faintly smiled.

"How did you…" John trailed off as Alice smiled.

"I know about Mycroft already, you have frown lines around your face John, and your watch has an inscription that says, From Harry, whom I am assuming is your sister, because no brother would give another a watch, they would most likely give you a book or a pistol, knowing you. Also, it has many scratch marks, showing that you dislike her, and show this by throwing it off and being careless with it when you are angry at her. You, as a very kind person, would only dislike someone for a specific reason, or for their own arrogance or stupidity. Thus, there is alcohol, or smoking, or perhaps drugs. But if she did drugs, you would sever all ties to her completely, and smoking isn't that big of a problem, as you put up with Sherlock and his Nicotine patches. Thus, that only leaves alcohol, so she is an alcoholic, because you drink too and have no problem with it. The homosexual thing, I guessed, and I got it right. As for the shopping, there is a small receipt poking out of your trouser pocket, and your wallet has been hastily shoved in your back pocket. Thus, you recently went shopping, and didn't have the time to fix it, or straighten it up, and as it must be uncomfortable, you probably would have fixed it as soon as possible. As for the nicotine patches, as he movies his arm, there is a certain stiffness, showing something on there," Alice explained, and Sherlock looked fairly amused and John looked confused.

"Okay, so you're a genius too, I'm guessing?" John said sarcastically, and Alice gave a fake smile.

"What would make you say that?"

**A/N: Finished on 2/29/12 at 9:00 P.M.**

**Yes, it DOES take me that long to finish a chapter.**

**YAY! But I'm done... Hopefully this is one story I can finish... I hate when I have the ending planned bu not the middle.**

**And, I dare you to click this button**

**V**


End file.
